The usual
by gellycoconut
Summary: When Beastboy is doing all type of crazy things and play jokes on people and did beast boy join Slade...just read!
1. Default Chapter

The usual

One day **Raven **was in the kitchen drinking some herbal tea at 6:00. No one was up at the time but her and another titan.

She didn't know some one was watching her .It was the little green elf. As soon as he saw that she was to busy drinking tea to care he finish setting up the trap for the rest of the titans.

He thought he didn't need any of the titans help to save the day so he created the trap and hid.

The first titan to walk by was Robin and a hole in the floor appeared and he fell in. The hole had slime and earth worms in it.

Then Starfire and Cyborg came and instead of falling in a hole they got vacuum pack in a sardine can full of fire and lightning.

Beastboy: Finally no more of them hogging all the glory!!!!!!!!!

Raven: The only person I think that does that is you.

Beastboy: Raven what are you doing here ! oo I thought you were drinking your tea.

Raven: Gee, don't you think I would be finish that small cup by now.

Beastboy: What small cup that cup was so big that it was the size of this state.

Raven: Don't change the subject. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The Usual

Chapter 2

* * *

Beastboy: Alright alright. I put everyone in a trap. I wanted be alone and I was going to put you in a trap.

Raven: What type of trap.

Beastboy: Well a cage with snot breathing dragon, in a cage that you can't get out unless I unlock the lock. Ok.

Raven: oo

Beastboy: Uh-oh

Raven: Azarath metrion synthos.

Beastboy flew sky high and landed in the trap he had set for Raven.

Beastboy "AHH!!!!!!!! Ewwwww!!!" raven "so tell me how to get the others out of these traps." "Never." "Fine stay in there with that snot dragon."

She knew he would give in but still she leavd him with the dragon so she figured out how to set the others free.

Robin: What took you so long to come and save us?

Starfire: YEAH!!!!!

Cyborg: Even though that recharged me that also really hurt!

Robin: Lets go and clean up this mess.

Raven: Yeah but don't let that green one out.

Everyone(except Beast boy): OK.

When they were finish cleaning up they laughed at the torment of snot of Beastboy.When they thought he had enough they set him free. They called the crazy people for him. When they came they wrapped him in the special jacket.

The titans got on with the daily routine and came back ate and drink and went to bed.

Everyone woke up again and the crazy people came back with Beastboy and said he was sane. He beated up the crazy people and Raven had to heal them. They sued him for $100,000. He only had 1 cent so Robin had to pay $99,999.99.Starfire beated up Beastboy for making Robin pay so much money and Cyborg and Raven punched and kicked him for the same reason.

Come again tommorow for the next chapter.


	3. chapter 3

I will have the next chapter by tomorrow

The Usual

Chapter three

Beastboy ran into his room quickly. Wondering what had just happen to him. Then all of a sudden he remembered Raven telling Cyborg to call the psychopath people for him. He was in raged from what he remembered. He stormed out of his room and ran to Raven's room door.

He knocked on the door angrily. No one answered so he turned saber tooth elephant and knocked the door down. He forgot that he that Raven didn't like any one to enter her room until he knocked the door down. He screamed like a girl when he had saw what he done.

He quickly tried to put nail the door back but that didn't work. He was so stupid that he even tried gum and the normal glue but it didn't work. Raven had walked in just the time he had given up and punched him in the upper jaw three time and his mouth was bleeding so much that it could have been ten sandwich bags of blood.

After she was done everyone had walked in on them.

Starfire: What is the meaning of this friends?

Robin: Whoa.

Cyborg: Not even him deserved that.

Beastboy: All I try to do is make you smile.

Raven: You know just as well what will happen if Ishow any emotion.

Everyone: No.

Raven: Well since you don't I will tell you what happens.

Beastboy: What?

Raven: Bad thing happen like things explode people get hurt.

Beastboy: Sorry I didn't know.

Raven: why you thing be all over the room and why I don't let anyone in my room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Usual

Chapter Four

Raven: Now get your stupid little green butt out of my room!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beastboy: All right, all right don't have to kill me just because I'm in you're room

Raven: Before you go fix my door back to how it was (saying calmly).

Beastboy: Fine!!!!!!!!!

Beastboy fixed the door and walked away into his room. He slammed the door and had put a special type of security system so nothing gets in and nothing gets out of his room.

He dialed SLADE's cell phone number and told all of Raven's weak points.

Slade: you have been a good apprentice unlike Robin (smirks evilly).

Beastboy: Why thank you, I know.

Slade: Now get me the weak points for those other fools!

Beastboy: OK, you mean for just Robin and Cyborg though. I can tell you Starfire's weak points right now!!!!!!!!!

Slade: Fine.

Beastboy told Slade EVERYTHING about Starfire.

He took off the security system and ran out to talk to the other titans. They were all watching the House of the dead 5(special edition).

He play some games on the game station after the horror movie.

Cyborg: Booya

Sorry for so short chapter.

Will the titans (not including Beastboy) find out about Beastboy before it is to late find out next time on the 5th chapter? oo


	5. Chapter 5

The Usual 

Chapter 5

Cyborg: Booya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beastboy: You think you got me tin man.

Cyborg: Yeah because I just won.

Beastboy: You only won because your electric parts tripped some the game to make your car speed up!!!!

Cyborg: Don't get mad because I'm better than you green elf.

Beastboy: Don't start that name calling game again.

Cyborg: I'm going to charge.

Beastboy: ok

Cyborg walks out the room and soon everyone is out of the room except Beastboy. Beastboy says to himself '"Gotta Recharge" one down one more to go that stupid thinks he knows it all Robin. A sly grin appears on his face.

Beastboy walk bye the training room and looked in and saw Robin having a fit on the punching bag. He walked in his room and took out his cell phone again and dialed Slade's phone number once again.

Slade: Hello!

Beastboy: Yeah Slade I got two more weak points to tell you.

Slade: Good.

Beastboy: Robin's weak point is his anger and Cyborg cannot function properly with out his batteries or recharging.

Slade: Thanks come by later for a plan.

Beastboy: Okay!

Slade hangs up and Beastboy breaks out into laughter!!!!

What cruel plans does Slade have for the other titans? Thanks for reading wait tell next time for the 6th chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The Usual

Chapter 6

* * *

Beastboy: Hey everyone I'm going away for a while.

Raven: Where?

Beastboy: To. A. To visit an old friend.

Cyborg: Are you sure?

Beastboy: Yes! Now bye.

Beastboy swam like never before until he reached a cave on a very small island. There was a little house alarm thing that if you didn't put in the right code all different kinds of Robots would come and attack you. Luckily Slade remembered to tell Beastboy the code.

Slade: Welcome Beastboy so nice to see you came.

Beastboy: So what's the plan?

Slade: We will take down Cyborg battery, then make Robin go into a fit.

Beastboy: What about Starfire and Raven?

Slade: I'm sure you can handle some of the plans. Can't you?

Beastboy: Sure I can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Slade: Then study those two some more and the plans will come to you.

Beastboy: I already know a plan for Starfire its just Raven I can't.

Slade: Can't what?

Beastboy: Can't think of a plan for her.

Slade: Fine. Write notes about her get to know her more. Then you could bring her down for all the times she made you suffer.

Beastboy says quickly under his breath 'this is going to take a while'.

Slade: Want anything to drink?

Beastboy: No. It's practically 2:00am. They will get suspicious if I stay any longer.

Slade: Ok. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!

Beast: See you later.

Beastboy took his time paddling back to the tower. As he reached back he noticed the light weren't on like they normally were on. Some how he regretted turning on his friends especially Raven because he knew when the secret is out he won't be able to even feel his on mouth again.

He thought 'Maybe I should turn on Slade. Yeah that's what I will do instead of helping him. It's a good thing those weren't the real weak points I told Slade'. He smirked and went inside of titans tower.

* * *

Please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

The Usual

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Beastboy sneaked to his room and slid into his bed. He thought 'Just great what have I gotten my self into, I'm Slade's new apprentice and all I can do now is either date Raven or take suicide. On second thought I think I preferred to take suicide because Raven would kill me before she would ever date me.

The next day

* * *

Beastboy wakes up and goes into the kitchen and finds Raven drinking a cup of herbal tea. He gets the cereal box out from the cupboard and pours it and some milk into a bowl.

Beastboy: Good morning Raven.

Raven: Hello Beastboy, I heard some things last night.

Beastboy: You did?

Raven: Especially the part about betraying Slade.

Beastboy: Wait a second you were reading my mind again weren't you.

Raven: And I wouldn't have killed you if we went on a date.

Beastboy: Will you still go on a date with me!

Raven: Sure.

Beastboy: Be ready at 6:30 in casual clothes.

Raven: Make it 7:00.

Beastboy: Ok!

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin listen in through the door shocked of the conversation they just heard.

Robin: I didn't think she would accept his offer for the date.

* * *

I will upload the next chapter tomorrow. 


End file.
